Yogiri Takatou
Summary Yogiri Takatou is the main protagonist of Sokushi Cheat ga Saikyou Sugite, Isekai no Yatsura ga Marude Aite ni Naranai n desu ga. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, 9-C with a sword. At least 2-C, likely 2-B with Instant Death Name: Yogiri Takatou, AΩ, Okakushi-sama Origin: Instant Death Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, Calamity Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Death Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Power Nullification, Perception Manipulation, Immortality Negation (Types 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, and 9), Existence Erasure, Reality Warping, Non-Physical Interaction (Can kill ghosts, souls, concepts, and abstract beings), Soul Destruction (Killed the souls resigned within Chelsea's dolls; Killed Teresa and her soul), Fate Manipulation (His existence is protected by Fate), Limited Madness Manipulation (Those who try to see his fate/future, or predict his actions, turn completely insane), Matter Manipulation (Can kill poison gas on a chemical level), Extrasensory Perception (Can see the black lines of death), Precognition (Can predict any potential harm towards him), Enhanced Senses (Can sense killing intent), Resistance Negation, Conceptual Manipulation (His ability kills on a conceptual level; Killed the HRE and all the numerous (likely countless) heavenly records that were inside of it; Heavenly records are stated to be conceptual in nature). |-|Resistances=Resistance to Information Analysis (Shown here; Also has a ring that disguise his status), Resistance to Fate Manipulation, Causality Manipulation and Plot Manipulation with Instant Death Attack Potency: Athlete level (Is stated to be exceptional physically), Street level with a sword (Yogiri killed a monkey-like monster in battle using a sword). At least Low Multiverse level, likely Multiverse level with Instant Death (Killed The Heavenly Record Eater, who contained numerous, likely countless space-times within itself, and was spending an eternity consuming different heavenly records) Speed: Peak Human, Up to Immeasurable reactions and attack speed with Instant Death (Has reacted to characters who can move much faster than the eye can see. Killed a Demon Lord and his passive miasma which would have killed Yogiri. Killed the HRE's avatar who travelled through time to escape from Yogiri's power. Killed the Heavenly Record Eater's true form before it could kill him, who is a being beyond time and space) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Athlete Class Durability: Athlete level Stamina: At least Average Range: Melee range normally. At least Low Multiversal, likely Multiversal with Instant Death Standard Equipment: A Japanese sword, his school uniform, his Ring Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Gets somewhat sleepy after using Instant Death a lot. Yogiri's ability doesn't instantly activate against people he cares for. Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Instant Death:' Instant Death is Yogiri’s ability to kill anything with a single thought (Although he usually says something like “die” along with it, it’s actually stated and shown to be thought based on multiple occasions). Yogiri can also sense any hostility directed at him or his allies and use that to track enemies he cannot see, predict their movements/thought patterns, and instantly kill them. Others Notable Victories: Lelouch vi Britannia (Code Geass) Lelouch's Profile (Speed was equalized. Base Lelouch was used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Instant Death Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Death Users Category:Humans Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Curse Users Category:Perception Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Negation Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2 Category:Sword Users Category:Madness Users Category:Matter Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Fate Users Category:Teenagers Category:Glass Cannons Category:Internet Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Concept Users Category:Isekai Characters